Let's Be Bad
by callikat
Summary: Andrea Thomas is one messed up teenager to say the least. She's attracted to danger, trouble, and breaking the rules. Her home life sucks, and the only person she can count on is her little sister. What happens when she's sent off to La Push to live with her grandma? Sparks will fly between her and the one person who might be just as troubled as she is.
1. Chapter 1

**I own nothing but Andrea and her family. :)**

I'm a bad kid. Always have been. There's a good chance I always will be. I mean, there's no use in denying it. I can gurantee you can't name one thing I haven't at least thought about trying. Stupid, I know. But I have a good reason. All this crap is what got me stuck on a plane to La Push, Washington to live with my overly-affectionate grandmother.

My life has been full of mishaps. To cut the crap, my life has sucked. My dad is a psychotic drunk and my mom is a filthy cheater. It's not like my parents have ever harmed me or anything, it's just the lies we all seem to cower behind. My family is very high on the social class list. My mom is a writer for a huge magazine, and my dad is a reporter.

We've always had money, and plenty of it. From society's view, my family would look like one of those perfect ones that everyone dies to have. But behind closed doors, we're the farthest thing from a family. Can you blame me for rebeling? I've felt nothing my whole life. I've always been numb to feelings. The only person that I can honestly say I love with my whole heart is my little sister. Doing wrong helps me feel. That exhilirating feeling of not knowing what will happen next. The feeling of getting caught any second. You know what's even better than that? The feeling after you don't get caught.

If you can get away with it, you're golden. If you can't, I suggest you choose a different lifestyle. This lifestyle and I have always been friends. It all started in about middle school. I got mixed up with the wrong crowd of kids. I got influenced to do not very smart things more than just once.

I've been to camps for "troubled kids", spent the night in jail, and now I'm being sent away to Washington. My parents are cowards that apparently cannot handle their own child, when they're the reason I'm the way I am. You know what's even worse? My family's image is so important to them that everyone who knows us doesn't even know the reason I'm being sent away.

It's pretty sad when one of your best friends walk up to you and apologize for your grandmother's cancer, but then she tells you how brave you are to be going to stay with her while she goes through this hardship of life. Now what do you say back to that?

"Please don't leave me," My sister whispered through her tears. "Not like this Andrea, please stay. Please."

I bit my lip and a sob got caught in my throat as I pulled my sister closer to me. "Sophie, you know I would if I could. I'd do anything. I'm sorry I've failed you. I never thought my little stunts would cause them to pull something like this. I never even thought they cared that much. And you know what's sad? It's not that they're doing this out of caring for me, it's because they care about me making them look bad. A deliquent daughter wouldn't look too well on the cover of a magazine with her loving family."

Sophie latched her arms around my neck and the sobs coming from her were shaking her body violently. "But sis, you _can't_ go..." She begged.

Just as I was about to speak my mom walked in on our little crying fest. "Andrea. It's time to go. Say goodbye to your sister." She said sternly.

I looked at her with pure hatred. "Would five extra minutes really kill you?"

"With an attitude like yours...possibly."

"Well, I'd rather you die from my hatefulness than from one of those drugs you're hooked on." I said icily.

She narrowed her eyes at me, "Car. Now." She hissed, and turned abuptly and walked out the front door. I hope she never returned.

I turned my attention back to Sophie and my heart broke. The look she had in her eyes was one I would never forget. She was completely crushed and it was so obvious. I hated my parents that much more for putting her through this. She was all I had, and I was all she had. And now we were ending up with nothing.

"I love you," I said softly. "So, so, so much. And I'm so sorry."

She smiled sadly as I wiped a freshly fallen tear from her cheek. "I love you, too. Just don't forget to call. Every hour would be grand." She replied quietly, her voice weak.

I promised I would and gave her one last hug. I grabbed all my bags and exited the room with my head down. I was getting ready to walk out the door when my dad stopped me.

"Hey, kid. You know this is best for you, right?"

I almost laughed at that. Almost. "No, Dad. This isn't what's best for anyone but you and your selfish wife."

He looked at me with an emotion that I couldn't put my finger on. I almost thought I saw a twinge of pain, but it was gone before I could fully recognize it.

"Don't forget to keep in touch." He said, turning away.

I sighed sadly and brushed a tear away. "I love you's," weren't a regular saying in this house, but it still would of been nice to hear. Even if I wouldn't of said it back.

I opened the front door and was greeted by my mother standing with her hands on her hips and her foot tapping repeatedly. "Come on. Put your bags in the back and get in. I have a meeting in two hours exactly."

I put my sunglasses on to hide my glassy eyes. I would not let her see me cry. She turned on the radio and neither one of us said a word the whole ride to the airport. We usually didn't say much, though. This wasn't a new thing.

When we pulled up to the airport I unbuckled and turned slowly to look at her. "Sorry, for being a burden. And sorry for screwing up your life more than it already is."

She sighed and raised an eyebrow. "Me too, Andrea. Me too."

I grabbed my bags and flung open the passenger door and slammed it back. I didn't need anyone who didn't need me. I wiped furiously at my eyes. These tears had to go. The sooner I "cleaned up my act" the sooner I could get back to Sophie.

So that's what I was going to do. I was going to clean up my act. But not before I downed this bottle of vodka I had waiting for me in my bag later. Maybe after that, probably not though.

**So, I wanted to finish my other story before I started another one, but I couldn't resist. I have pretty much grown to adore Paul, and I'm stoked to write a story about him. Should I continue? **


	2. Chapter 2

"Miss...er...excuse me. It's time to leave." The plane attendant said looking down at me awkwardly.

I hopped up quickly and nodded. "Sorry," I muttered. I grabbed my bags and walked out of the plane. I grabbed my phone out of my pocket and checked it. Shit. 13 missed calls from my grandma. Had she really needed me that badly?

I dialed her number quickly and waited for her to pick up. I was not looking forward to living with her. Don't get me wrong, I love her and all, but she's quite annoying. She'd have her eyes on me at all times, and would probably burn me at the stake if I even tried to drink at her house. Looks like I was gonna have to get comfortable with the woods or make some new friends quick.

"Andrea? Andrea, where are you?! I've called you 100 times."

"Hey, Gram. Yeah, I know you have. Sorry." I said shortly.

"I'm on my way to the airport now. I already have your bedroom set up and we're going to dinner at the neighbor's this evening. So when we get home I need you to get ready. I'm sure you look rough."

"Grandma, I'm not going to dinner tonight. I've had a long day, and all I want is some freakin sleep."

"Watch your mouth, Andrea. You're not at home anymore."

"Obviously," I mumbled and hung up. I didn't mean to be a brat. I really didn't. I just couldn't help it, it was just kind of a natural thing for me. Not gonna lie, I'm a pretty bitter person. Everyone just normally gets on my nerves. Don't tell me what to do, don't expect me to do what you say, don't be rude, and we won't have any problems. Actually that was a lie. We probably still will.

I'm just not one of those people who find the bright side of things. God in Heaven, those people really make my skin crawl. There is no reason to be _that_ happy all the frickin time. It's okay to be in a bad mood once in awhile. In my case, it's perfectly okay to be in a bad mood all the time. Do I care? No.

I was starting to get annoyed waiting on my grandma. I was seriously contemplating just walking out of this hellhole and into the open and finding somewhere to stay. I'd rather sleep outside then live with my grandma. I haven't even seen her in person yet and I was already aggravated by her.

The idea of camping out somewhere in the woods was starting to get more and more tempting when I heard someone wailing my name behind me. I groaned in embarrassment. You have got to be kidding me.

"AAAANNNNDREEEEEEAAAA!" I heard, but couldn't decide if I wanted to turn around or not yet.

I kept my back turned when I felt a hand on my shoulder. "I know you heard me, darling."

I turned around and tried to smile but it came out more like a grimace. "Oh Gram, you caught me," I confessed.

She pulled me into a backbreaking hug when I noticed the adorable boy beside her. Did I say boy? I definitely meant man. This guy was freaking _huge! _He had a baby face, but he looked about my age. He had a goofy grin on his face that was a little bit too joyous for my taste.

"Martha, don't be rude! Introduce us." He smiled.

"Oh, yes, of course! My fault," She placed her hand on my shoulder again, but I shrugged it off. "Andrea, this is Seth. Seth, this is Andrea. An, this is the neighbor I said who's house we're going over to for dinner. His mother is a marvelous cook."

I looked at her and made a face. "Grandma, I told you I'm not going anywhere for dinner. When I go home I'm going to sleep. And that's all there is to it."

It was silent for a second and a part of me felt bad for Seth having to sit through this awkward silence.

Gram put her hands on her hips and a hint of disbelief crossed her face. "Haven't changed at all, have ya kid? Still that beautiful little ray of sunshine I saw last Christmas."

I rolled my eyes and picked up two of my bags, because Seth had already grabbed the others ones. "I mean, did you expect me to change? Change rarely happens in this family."

She chuckled lightly, "Ain't that the truth. Your mom still have a heart made of ice?"

"Can you remember a time that it wasn't?"

"Good point," She agreed.

We made our way to the car and Seth kept flashing me weak smiles that I did not return. One smile was enough for me. Before I climbed into the car I felt Grandma's hot breath in my ear.

"Stop being rude, Andrea Thomas. I mean it." She said giving me a look.

I rolled my eyes again and hopped into the car. Seth squeezed in beside me, for a reason I did not know.

"Seth..you can sit up front." I told him.

"Nah, I sat back here on purpose! I thought it'd be easier to strike a conversation beside you than in front of you." He said smiling cheekily.

"Oh," I replied raising an eyebrow.

I heard Gram snort from up front. "Good luck with that, Seth Bug. She doesn't talk to many people. And if she does she might offend you."

I scowled. "Wow, Grams. Way to make me sound like a lovely person."

"Wipe that ugly look off your face, you're prettier when you smile." She said with a wink.

I flipped her off when she focused her attention on the road again, causing Seth to laugh. I smiled in return to him. I didn't think he'd find that funny. Most people would call that little action disrespectful. But hey, once again, ask me the famous question. Do I care? No. (I don't care about a lot of things.)

We pulled up to Gram's house and got out. Seth helped carry my stuff into my bedroom and we all ended back up in the living room. I just really wish they'd both leave.

"Thanks for riding down to the airport with me, Seth. Tell him thanks, Andrea."

I laughed and just nodded my head at him. Grandma gave me another displeasing look and gave Seth a hug. "Seth, tell your mom we'll be over in an hour or two."

I grimaced again. "Grandmother, what part of me saying I'm not going do you not comprehend?" I asked in disbelief.

She ignored me and kept her attention on Seth. "Are the boys gonna be there?"

I sighed with exasperation and walked down the hallway before I could hear Seth's reply. I looked around the room and stifled back a laugh. This room was ugly. Real ugly. I plopped down onto the bed and it creaked under my weight.

"Cool," I muttered.

"Like the room?" Grandma asked, appearing at the foot of the bed.

"Oh, it's perfect!" I said sarcastically.

She grinned at me and yanked back the curtains, exposing the room to the sun. I rolled over onto my side. "Gram, shut those stupid things. I told you I'm going to bed."

"Andrea Brooke! Get your butt up now! You're not going to sleep. In fact, you're going to get up and get ready, then we're going to Sue's to have dinner and you're going to smile about it."

"Oh am I?!" I asked loudly.

"Yes." She said sternly.

I laughed, unamused. "You don't scare me, Grandma."

She crossed her arms. "If you don't move out of the bed, I'll call reinforcement."

"Excuse me?" I wondered aloud.

"You heard me," She started. "Seth is a big guy. Seth also has some more big guy friends. Don't think for a second I won't call them over. So up, now." She said simply, walking out of the room.

I groaned loudly and heard her snicker from the hallway. Stupid idiot! I grabbed a pillow and smashed it to my face and screamed. And screamed. And screamed. Then I grabbed it and launched it down the hallway and slammed the door closed. Did I mention I had a bit of an anger issue? Whoops.

I got out of the bed only because I knew my Grandma, and I knew she wouldn't hesitate on what she said. Grandma may be many things, but she's not a liar. And I like that about her.

I stared into the mirror and looked at my reflection. As much as I hated to admit it, I was a younger version of my mom. Not that I'm complaining, because my mom is absolutely beautiful. She's the most beautiful woman I've ever seen. It just sucks looking into the mirror every day and constantly being reminded of her. Being reminded of the woman that lived with me, not the woman who was my mom. Because that's the one thing she wasn't.

I had inherited her high cheekbones and her full lips. Her light brown hair and tanned skin. Her cute, slightly turned up nose. Her deep green eyes, and her freckles. I frowned and quickly wiped my eyes before the tears had a chance to fall. Everything about me looked like my mom. I looked into the mirror and didn't see the teenager that liked screwing herself over. I looked into the mirror and saw the woman who made me like this.

I quickly applied some blush and lip gloss, and a bit of mascara. I took my hair out of the short ponytail it was in, and let the loose curls free. I put on a some maroon cut off shorts and a black crop top and walked into the living room to bless my grandmother with my lovely presence.

"Andrea. Do you have any appropriate clothing? My underwear come down farther on my thigh than those shorts do on yours." She said shaking her head.

I stuck a piece of gum into my mouth and shrugged. "Nope." I said popping the 'P'.

She frowned and put on her shoes. "Well come on, my deliquent granddaughter."

I looked at her in shock and tilted my head to the side. Um what?

She laughed, "Yep. I heard about your night in jail. Drawing a weiner in mustard on a cops car to peel the paint back? Classy, Andrea. Real classy."

I fought back a laugh as the memory resurfaced. "You know what I think about the police? Fu-"

"Andrea! I said watch your mouth!" She said, cutting me off.

I giggled and opened the front door. "Cool your jets, old woman. I didn't say it."

"You were about to." She replied, raising an eyebrow.

"But the important thing is that I _didn't._" I repeated, with a wink.

She slapped me on the butt and I giggled. "You're cooler than I remembered."

"Probably because I'm not around your God-awful mother," She stated.

I high-fived her. "We might actually get along. If you don't get on my nerves."

I was too busy talking to Gram too realize we had arrived at Seth's. The scent of roasting hotdogs hit me when I looked up and saw a pack of total babes sitting on the front porch. There were six or seven of them, and surprisingly they were all clones of Seth. Or maybe we was just a clone of them. Either way, they were all gorgeous, way to muscular for their own good, and they all flashed me a smile that almost knocked me over dead. I turned my head quickly away from them. A woman, I'm guessing Seth's mom, was grilling hotdogs in the front yard and looked up and smiled.

"Seth," She called. "Come watch these while I go talk to Martha."

He nodded his head and hopped off the porch and took her postition of cooking. Gram smiled brilliantly at Sue and pulled her into a hug. "Smells wonderful already," She said.

"Well thank you! And I'm guessing your the Andrea I've heard so much about?" Sue asked, turning towards me.

Oh crap. I didn't know if that was a good or bad thing. I nodded my head and smiled a bit.

She pulled me into a hug before I could stop her and said, "I'm so glad you're here. We need another girl around here." She added with a grin.

I didn't know what to say as usual, so I just kind of awkwardly smiled. She led my Grandma into the house but before she did she called, "Seth! Introduce Andrea to everyone and make her feel at home."

Seth smiled at me and started towards me. Oh crap. I really didn't want to meet all these people. I wasn't good at making a good impression.

He motioned me to come up on the porch so I tried to hide my annoyance and did. I looked at all of them and realized how beautiful they all were. Wowza. Too bad I knew my attitude would ruin it with every single one of them. Not that I wanted to be with any of them..

"Okay, Andrea. This is Jared, Quil, Jake, Embry, Collin, and Brady. Guys, this is Andrea. She just moved in with Martha, so she should be around." He smiled again.

"Hi." I said not making eye contact with any of them. I just wanted to go home for Pete's sake.

They all said 'Hey' to me, and before any of us had the chance to say anything the front door flung open and almost broke off the hinges. Standing in the doorway I saw a pure God. The sexiest piece of meat I had ever seen in my life. His muscles were bulging, his abs were rock hard, and the little V he had was flat out beautiful. And he was also raging with anger.

Jake called out, "Paul, what's the problem?!"

"The problem is-" He yelled out, but stopped. He stopped because he was staring at me. He completely shut up, and it looked as if all the anger had seeped away from his face. I looked at him confusedly, and all the boys' mouths dropped open and looked between us.

"Who is she?" Paul snarled in my direction.

Oh hell no.


	3. Chapter 3

"Excuse me? _She _has a name, and it's Andrea." I said glaring at him. Crap. I needed to keep my anger under control. This was not going to end up pretty if I didn't.

"Where did you come from?" He asked angrily.

I scowled. "Maybe I'd tell you if you stopped acting like a psycho."

I wasn't going to lie, this man scared me. He was unbelievably sexy, but downright terrifying. He had no right to be like this to me anyways?

"What did you call me?" He asked through his teeth.

Jared took a step near Paul and put his hands up. "Dude, calm down."

"Don't tell me what to do, Jared," He said harshly. "I asked her what she called me."

I smirked and walked over to Jared and peeped my head around his massive arm. "I called you psycho, but I should've called you deaf."

"You _stupid_ little -" He yelled, but Jake, Jared, and Embry all grabbed him and led him off the porch and around the house. Seth looked at me with wide eyes and Quil was dead silent.

"Did he seriously just call me stupid? That's not gonna freaking fly, uh uh, _hell_ to the no," I raised my voice.

I jumped off the porch and trailed after them quickly. Who did he think he was? He had no right to act like that! Oh boooy, was he gonna get it.

I saw the four boys having a heated conversation and buddy, this conversation was about to heat up a lot more.

"Andrea! Andrea! Get back now!" I heard Seth yelling behind me.

"Lay off Seth!" I called behind me, causing him to shut up. When I'm mad, I'm kind of scary. Just wait till Paul saw me mad, cause I was about to get terrifying.

"Hey you idiotic prick," I yelled angrily. "What is wrong with you?"

He turned towards me, nostrils flaring. His whole body started shaking. "Get away, now." He growled. Actually flippin growled. What in the hell?

I laughed wildly. "Don't tell me what to do."

I felt Quil grab onto my arm and yank me back. "Andrea, seriously let's go. Now." He said into my ear.

"Get off of me!" I exclaimed.

"Don't hurt her you moron!" I heard Paul yell furiously. I looked back at him confused and Quil shrugged. He then picked me up, threw me over his shoulder, and ran.

_**Paul's POV**_

"TELL HIM TO GET HIS FILTHY HANDS OFF OF HER!" I roared.

Jake shoved me harshly backward towards the forest and screamed back at me, "Paul get yourself together, dammit!"

I could feel myself trembling and the wolf inside me was dying to break free. "Do _not_ tell me what to do, Jacob." I growled.

He pushed me again, causing me to punch him in the face. "I will tell you what to do if you keep acting like this! Someone has to!" He yelled angrily.

I punched him in the nose again and punched the tree beside me several times, causing my knuckles to bleed. I felt Jake's firm grip on my arms and I thought I heard him talking again but I couldn't concentrate. I yanked my arm out of his grasp and ran.

I bursted into a ginormus, raging furball as soon as I thought about Andrea again. Did I seriously just imprint? What in the hell? This wasn't supposed to happen to me!

I was supposed to be the one in the pack to live freely. Without being tied down to someone. And let alone tied down at age 21! Are you shitting me?

I'm Paul Meraz for Christ's Sake. La Push's biggest partier, drinker, and player. Now I was bound to some chick that had as bad as an attitude as I did? She was not going to be an easy one, that's for sure.

But God, she was so beautiful. Even in her state of anger. Her angry glare just made her ten times more sexier, but it also made me want to back away from her in fear. Her light brown hair and that tan skin together? Sweet Jesus.

And don't even get me started on those emerald green eyes. Or the fact that she acted like I didn't scare her a bit. She pushed past Seth and actually followed me. Actually freaking followed my psychotic self just to bite my head off.

There's no way I was going to let her slip away. I stopped running and a howl slipped out of my mouth, coming deep from my throat. _NO. _I was not going to turn into another Sam or Quil. I **was** going to fight this imprint, and I would not let it get the best of me.

She was just a freakin girl. She actually seemed pretty bratty in my opinion. Nope, I wasn't going to put up with that. This had to be a mistake or something, there was no way we were "meant" for each other.

And if we were, I wasn't going to let it happen. Sorry, Andrea. You got stuck with the wrong person.

I growled fiercely and rammed myself into a tree trunk. Who was I kidding?! There's no way I would be able to fight this imprint away. I had seen her once, and she already had me wrapped around her pretty little finger.

Imprinting could kiss my ass.


	4. Chapter 4

_Andrea's POV_

This was insanity. I was being carried away from a psychotic, scary man by another psychotic scary man. "Let me down, now!" I screamed, beating my fists against Quil's back. I thought I heard him snicker a bit, so I tried to start bucking my way off of him.

My kicking legs and flailing arms were no match for his iron grip, though. It was worth a try though.

He finally set me down when we were back in front of Seth's house. I bit my lip and tried shoving him, hard. He didn't budge. "Quil, you idiot! Why did you do that?!"

"Andrea, is it not obvious Paul has some bad anger issues? We told you to stay away!"

"Oh, anger issues my ass! I've grown up with anger issues all my life, and I obviously have them too! I think I know how to frickin deal with them, moron!"

Before Quil had a chance to retort, I heard something even scarier than his voice. We now had a crowd. "Andrea Thomas!" I heard my grandma yell from behind me. I turned around slowly with a scowl on my face.

She honestly looked like she was going to explode. I had never seen her mad a day in my life, but I was beginning to wonder if she was where I got my anger from. She came flying off the steps and got right up in my face pointing her finger accusingly.

I swatted her finger away before she had a chance to talk. "First of all," I started, "Don't you freakin dare start lecturing me. Before you open your mouth, remember that you are not my parents."

"But I am your grandmother and you will not talk to me like that. Do you understand me, young lady? Can you not go anywhere without screwing something up? Control yourself, Andrea!"

Ouch. That one hurt. "Now I'm a screw up? You're sounding more and more like Mom every second. Maybe if I screw up some more, you'll ship me somewhere else just like her. Hopefully it'll be back home." I said icily.

She slapped me on the face, causing my blood to boil. It wasn't a hard slap, it was more like a shaking pat. But it was still a slap in my eyes. "DO _NOT_ TOUCH ME, I DIDN'T COME HERE TO GET THE SAME TREATMENT AS I DID BACK AT HOME." I yelled, shaking and outraged.

"Stop being such a drama queen, Andrea! We all know you had a bad life at home, that doesn't mean you drag your sorry attitude here and throw a little pity party for yourself! You have to move on! You're 18 for Christ's Sake, an adult now Andrea. You can move out. It's your choice you still live with them, don't have a job, and got sent here!"

I laughed wildly and shook my head. "Oh, if only it was that easy. You don't know the half of it," I said through my teeth.

She opened her mouth to say something else but I had already turned around and was walking out of the yard.

"Andrea, get back here now!" I heard her call from behind me. I shoved my hands into my shorts pockets and kept walking to where ever I was headed to.

Who in the hell did she think she was? I didn't give a rat's ass if she was my grandma. The only person that got to talk to me like that and get away with it were my parents. No one else.

I would _not_ let anyone else have that much authority over me. I didn't do well with authority, for obvious reasons.

About five minutes into my little walk, I heard someone jogging up behind me. I bit my lip aggravated and tasted blood. Whoever it was really did not want to mess with me right now.

I felt a hot, big hand on my shouder and I flinched away from it and swung my head around sharply to see whoever it was. It was Seth.

I rolled my eyes and kept walking. "What do you want, Seth?" I asked under my breath.

When he didn't say anything I looked over at him from the corner of my eye to see if he was still breathing. I had to swallow back a laugh when his nervous brown eyes met mine.

Was I really that scary? The man was about ten feet taller than me, and the size of a boulder! I looked like a little girl in preschool in comparison to him.

"I uh.. I... well..." He started off with a shaky voice. I sighed and narrowed my eyes.

"Spit it out, Seth," I said quietly. I didn't really care what he had to say, and he was already on my nerves. I just wanted to be alone.

"I was just gonna make sure you were okay," He mumbled. My heart softened a little bit at the sound of his voice, it was almost like he was a little boy that got caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

I patted his shoulder lightly, and I heard him breathe a small sigh of relief. "I'm alright, Seth."

"You sure?" He asked, concerned. I nodded at him, my lips in a tight line. It was better to fake my emotions than show him the real ones. I didn't like being seen as a weak person.

All was quiet for a moment, but it wasn't all that awkward. To be honest, Seth kind of relaxed me.

I could tell he was one of the people that didn't have a care in the world. One of those lucky people who were always relaxed, and seemed as if they didn't have a reason to not smile.

Those were the kinds of people I was jealous of.

"So...It's getting kind of dark outside," He said, trying to break the silence. I looked up at him and smirked.

"Nice observation, Captain Obvious."

He laughed and lightly nudged me with his elbow. "What time you gonna head back?" He asked curiously.

I groaned loudly in response and frowned in frustration. "Hopefully never."

He stopped walking and gently grabbed my arm to stop me, too. "Ya know you're gonna have to go back and face her eventually, right?"

"Don't remind me," I said, shifting uncomfortably. Truthfully, I'd rather sleep outside than go back there. But I knew that wasn't an option with Seth tagging along. I barely knew him, but I knew he'd never let me pull a stunt like that.

We walked a bit longer, and eventually the sky had turned black. Seth and I talked easily. I told him about my old life, without giving much away.

He told me every single detail of his life, and I could tell there wasn't much that he had to hide.

We turned around, and started walking back to our houses. I was kind of glad that we lived beside each other, he was the only person I could stand around here.

When we finally arrived, Seth walked me to the door and bid goodnight. Little did he know, I had no intentions of retiring for the night.

The door was unlocked and I quietly entered the house, assuming Gram was asleep since all the lights were off. I crept through the hallway, and found a sticky note on my door.

It read: _I'm sorry -Gram_

I rolled my eyes and it ripped it up, then dropped the remains of it in the hallway. Hope she had fun cleaning that up.

I used my phone light to navigate around my room. I found my purse, and stuck my hand in it. I smiled devishly when I felt the cool bottle in the bottom of the bag. Jackfreakingpot.

I tip-toed back to the front door, careful not to make any noise. My plans were already made for the night. I was going to walk somewhere, find a nice place, get smashed, then pass out and walk home in the morning.

I started jogging out of the yard happily when I saw a sight that made me cringe. Blocking my path stood Paul, Jared, and Embry.

I scowled up at him and I'm sure his return scowl was scarier than I could ever imagine mine was.

"Where do you think you're going?" He asked. Good God his voice was so deep and husky. I frickin loved it.

But that didn't change the fact that the simple sound of his voice made me want to punch something.

I fought back a laugh and narrow my eyes at him. Does he really have the nerve to question where I'm going? "Excuse me?"

"I didn't stutter. I asked where you were going." He said, his eyes wondering down to my bag.

I clenched it tighter to me and took a step closer to him. "Sorry to burst your bubble, but that's not really your place to ask, is it?"

"I have every right to know." He said through clenched teeth. "What's in the bag?"

I couldn't help but laugh this time. Loudly. "That's none of your business, jackass. Now move."

I tried to push past him, but he ripped my bag out my hands. He shoved his hand into it and ripped out the bottle of alcohol. "Are you kidding me?" He practically yelled.

I grabbed my bag out of his shaking hands and slung it around my head, hitting him with it. "Give it to me!" I yelled.

I saw Jared and Embry's eyes widen but I didn't care if I was starting to act extreme. He was _not_ ruining my only escape from all this crap.

He raised the bottle above his head and then slammed it down onto the ground, shattering it. My emotioins betrayed me and angry tears slipped out of my eyes.

"What did you think I was going to let you do? Go get shit-faced and kill yourself? You've lost your freaking mind!" He shouted at me.

"You're not my dad you idiot! I'm 18 years old, I don't need a babysitter anymore! You don't even know me!"

"I know you well enough to know you wouldn't be half as messed up as you are now if your so called _Dad_ would've acted more like I am right now." He said icily.

Ouch. Second thing that actually hurt me today. That doesn't happen very often...but I think my heart just broke into a million pieces. How the hell does he know about my dad?

Jared shoved Paul hard, sending him flying backwards. "Get outta here, Paul! You're doing one hell of a job at winning her over!"

I didn't know what he meant by that, but frankly I didn't really care. Now I wanted nothing more than to cuddle up in my bed, and sleep for the rest of my life. I'd be perfectly content with that.

Paul and Jared were farther down the road now, screaming at each other and it was just me and Embry now.

I wrapped my jacket tighter around me and took a step backwards. Guess I had no other option than to go back to Gram's.

"Look, Andrea-" Embry started, taking a step towards me.

I shook my head and held my finger up to shush him. "Save it," I muttered.

I turned around and walked back to the house, head hung low. My life was shit.


	5. Chapter 5

_Andrea's POV_

I didn't sleep much that night. My mind kept wandering back to Paul, for reasons unknown. He was rude, arrogant, and flat-out mean. And the things he said to me? About my dad? How did he even know about him?

The only answer my mind could wrap around was Grandma. She probably talked a lot to Sue before I got here. Then, Seth probably overheard or something and then told the guys.

My cheeks grew red hot in embarrassment just thinking about that. I thought if I came here, it'd be sort of like an escape from my home life for awhile. But everything is already coming rushing back, and I haven't even been here 24 hours yet.

I looked at the clock for what seemed like the thousandth time that night and frowned when I saw that it was only 6:23 a.m.

I rubbed my eyes and threw my legs over the side of the bed miserably. There was no way I was going to be able to fall asleep, so I decided that I was going to go on a run. I put on some track shorts and a sweatshirt, and grabbed my iPod.

I shut the door quietly behind me and inhaled the fresh morning air. It actually wasn't that chilly, it was just kind of muggy feeling. The dew was still fresh on the grass, and the sun was peeking out from behind a cloud. Perfect atmosphere.

I took off and after about 15 minutes my legs started to groan in protest. I bent over and inahled and exhaled a couple times. Is it obvious how long it's been since I've done any kind of physical activity? Hey, this is better than nothing though.

_Paul's POV_

I crouched down and watched her, eyes full of interest. She had shred her sweatshirt a couple of feet back and now was just in a sports bra, sweat glistening off her body. I had never seen anything sexier in my entire life. Damn. This was going to be hard resisting this imprint.

She ran a hand through her wavy hair, and pulled it back into a loose ponytail, only to have half of it fall down again. She sat down on the side of the road and put her head into her hands.

And for some reason, I knew it wasn't because she was worn out. Her mind had to be racing. I had hurt her, and it makes me cringe every time I think of her face falling when I mentioned her dad. I really don't mean to say the things that I do, sometimes the words just slip out.

Nice excuse, huh? I was the reason for the tears falling out of my soulmate's perfect, green eyes and here I am making up more excuses for my actions. I dug my paws into the dirt and turned my back away from her, disgusted with myself.

I heard her stand up and I slowly peeked my head out from behind a tree. My eyes widened when I realized she was making direct eye contact with me. Oh Christ, I better make a freakin run for it.

She didn't look scared though, not in the slightest bit. She offered a small smile when she saw me back up in fright, and smiled a sad smile.

She crouched down and stuck her hand out. "Come here, boy," She whispered.

I narrowed my eyes at her in confusion. I was a wolf the size of a horse and she was asking me to come closer? That's when I realized something. This girl had been through hell and back.

It took a lot to scare her, and obviously a ginormus dog wasn't one of those things that made her tremble in fear. Despite her hard, tough girl personality, the girl underneath all of it was shining through with the bright smile that was lighting up her face.

Jesus, if I could see that smile every second of my life I'd be the happiest man alive. I took a step towards her, almost shyly, and perked my head up a little.

She smiled encouragingly and motioned with her hand for me to come closer. Lord, she was adorable. I took another small step and she hesitantly ran her fingers through my fur.

I licked her hand and she flinched back slightly. I grinned a wolfy grin at her and let my tongue hang out the side of my mouth, causing her to laugh. "You seem pretty nice for something that's supposed to rip littler animals apart for dinner," She said softly, scratching my head.

I titled my head to the side and rubbed my head up against her neck, causing her to fall backwards. She giggled and put my head in both her hands. "But looks can be deceiving, can't they?" She said with a sly grin.

I gave a slight nod on accident, causing her to look at me with an expression that I couldn't quite read. "Want me to tell you a secret?" She asked. I wasn't stupid enough to shake my head in response this time, but I just sat back and patiently waited.

She giggled and cupped her hands around my ear. I felt her hot breath breathing down my ear, and then I heard her whisper, "You're my favorite person I've met so far. And you know what's pretty crappy? You're not even a person."

I yelped in delight, and licked her cheek causing her to laugh loudly. She ruffled the fur on top of my head. "I love how it's almost like you understand me. It makes me feel not as crazy for carrying on a conversation with a wolf."

She stood up and I looked up at her. "Come on." She said, and started walking back the other way but I didn't move.

She looked over her shoulder and crossed her arms. "What? You're not even gonna have the decency to walk me home?" She crouched down in front of me and smiled. "How do you expect to pick up a wolfy girlfriend if you don't have manners? Chivalry may be dead with people, but that doesn't mean it has to be with animals too."

I had no doubt in my mind that she was the most perfect girl I had ever met in my life. I trotted beside her the whole way back to her grandma's, and she bent down and planted a light kiss on my nose. "Thanks for keeping me company, Wolfy. Hopefully we'll meet again."

She smiled a brilliant smile back at me, and jogged up to her front door and disappeared into the house. I was in complete shock of how much I wanted to be with her. In fact, I had never wanted anything more in my entire life.

I had also come to the conclusion that I was pretty much done trying to fight the imprint. I had better things to do, such as winning my imprint.

**So this chapter was pretty short, but I thought a quick, stress free chapter was necessary. Hope you like the story so far :)**

**Oh, and guys, I wanna know what you all wanna hear! Should Paul continue to try and fight the imprint as much as he can, or just give in? Review and tell me what you think!**


	6. Chapter 6

_Andrea's POV_

I opened the front door slowly and eased my way into the house. I was hoping and praying that my Grandma was still sleeping, but I'm sure the disapointment on my face was evident when I heard someone rustling around in the kitchen. I frowned and tried my best to sneak down the hallway.

"Andrea," I heard her call softly. I stopped and shut my eyes tightly together. Kill me. "Andrea, I know you're in here. You can't avoid me forever. Now come here," I heard her say a little louder.

My shoulders slumped down in defeat and I turned around and made my way back to the kitchen. I peaked over the side of the door and saw her and Seth sitting at the kitchen table together.

A huge wave of relief hit me when I saw Seth look over and smirk at me, still trying to conceal myself. I knew Gram wouldn't pull anything to serious with him here, and he would lighten up the atmosphere a lot. I had to remember to thank him for that later.

I grabbed a muffin off the counter and poured myself an a glass of milk and walked over to the kitchen table. I sat my glass down and ruffled Seth's hair. "Hey, kiddo!" I said with a grin. I was surprised myself at the good mood I was in. Well, it was probably all because of Wolfy, and Seth helped brighten my day a bit too. Gram...not so much.

He smiled cheerfully at me. "Kiddo? I'm older than you! But goodmorning, sunshine. Someone's happy this morning!"

Gram looked at me curiously and tilted her head a bit to the side. "Yeah, An. What gives? You're in a good mood, _and_ it's at eight in the morning. Who are you and where's my granddaughter?"

I rolled my eyes and plopped down in a chair. "Oh, trust me, she's still here. You're slowly bringing her back out."

Gram stifled a laugh and jokingly put her hand over her mouth. "Then I better hush, then. This is just way too fabulous to be true."

I pulled my hair back into a messy bun and looked at her challengingly. "Yeah, that'd probably be wise. And who said we were talking again, anyways? I'm still mad at you, traitor."

"Me? Traitor? Never! We'll discuss this later, my pleasant grandchild. My mood has yet to be soiled today, and I'd appreciate it if it'd stay that way until at least noon." She said with a wink. She really knew how to get under my skin.

"Hm, perfect! I know how exactly to keep you in a good mood," I hopped up and grabbed Gram's keys off the counter and jingled them in front of Seth's face. "Come on, Seth. We're going on an adventure." I said with a sly smile.

Seth widened his eyes and jumped up from his chair a little bit too excited. "An adventure? Sounds exciting," He laughed.

I raised an eyebrow and patted him on the shoulder. "Fortunately, exciting is my specialty. Gram, you don't mind if we take your car do you?" I asked as I was walking towards the door.

She looked at me incredulously and snorted. "Does it really matter if I say yes or no, Andrea? No matter what I say, you're going to do it anyways."

Seth chuckled and I shrugged. "True. Um.." I paused and tried to think of a good time to retire for the night. "We'll be back when we're back."

I smirked and she pointed towards the front door annoyed. "Get out of my house, Devil child."

I opened my mouth to say something smart alec in return, but Seth shoved me out the door and laughed. "You're ridiculous, ya know? You don't always have to have the last word!"

I raised an eyebrow at him and slapped him, hurting myself more than him. My mouth dropped in shock as I cradled my hand and looked up at him with wide eyes. "Good God, Seth. What the hell are you, a boulder?"

He grabbed my hand to examine it and grinned. "The closest thing to it, that's for sure. But I think you'll be okay. Lucky for you, your hit wasn't all that forceful." He confessed with a wink.

We both climbed into the car, and I put the keys into the ignition. Then I focused my attention on him and narrowed my eyes, giving him a look that could kill. "Do you want me to make it more forceful?"

He put his hands up in defense and backed into the seat a little, causing a smile to accidentally slip onto my face. "Woah, woah, woah there! Calm down, crazy! I'm not looking for trouble, just an adventure! Now get this car on the road, Andrea Thomas!"

I started to back out of the driveway and then I looked at him out of the corner of my eye and my lips curved into a playful smile. "That's _Ms._Andrea Thomas to you, sir."

He rolled down his window and slipped his arm out of it. "Yeah, yeah, yeah. Just give me a day worth remembering," He replied.

We drove for a bit with all the windows down and some 80's music playing until I realized I had no idea where I was taking us. Back at home there were endless options of how to spend your day, and here we either had the beach or the supermarket. Welcome to La Push, take your pick.

I stopped on the side of the road and Seth looked at me with eyes full of humor. "The beach? Really An? I'm disapointed, to say the least. I thought you were cooking up something far more exciting in that evil little mind of yours."

I rolled my eyes and hopped out of the car. "Just because we're parked near the beach doesn't mean that's where we're going," I smiled at him. "We're going to the cliffs, now come on." I said as I started walking down the roads.

I felt Seth grab my arm and turn me towards him, eyes wide. "The cliffs? Er...why would we go there? Please don't tell me that you're thinking of going cliff-diving, because that is _so _not happening."

I smiled widely at him and yanked my arm back out of his grip and started walking again. "First of all, yes, that is what I'm thinking of. Second of all, that is _so_ happening." I called over my shoulder.

He jogged up behind me and turned me to face him again. "Andrea, I'm serious. This is dangerous and I'm not going to let you do it." He said nervously, and looked around.

I waved my hand in front of his face to get his attention again. "Seth, what's your deal? It's harmless fun. I don't know who you think you are, but you can't tell me what to do. I'm an adult now."

"But Andrea," He whined pathetically. "You don't even have a swimsuit!"

"I have a sports bra under this sweatshirt and track shorts! You don't need a swimsuit to jump into the ocean, Seth. But nice try! You're not going to stop me, so you might as well stop fighting it. I'm doing it whether you like it or not."

I started walking again until I reached the cliff. I thought I heard Seth mumble, "He is so going to kill me," behind me at some point, but I had no clue what he was talking about. Whoever wanted to kill him would have to get through me first. I looked down into the water and my stomach tightened. If I made it out alive that is.

I heard Seth approach me from behind and felt his hot hand on my shoulder. "Andrea, the sky isn't looking so good. It looks like it's about to pour and the ocean looks restless. This is not a good idea." He grabbed my hand and pulled on it gently. "Come on, we'll come back later." He urged me.

I shook his hand off and crossed my arms. "No, Seth. I'm doing this now. Are you coming with or not? I don't care to do it alone." I lied.

Seth groaned exceptionally loud and pulled off his tee shirt. I wasn't going to lie, he was quite attractive. I pulled my eyes away from his muscles and looked back down into the water.

I could feel Seth smirking beside me, thinking that I was going to back out. Oh, boy was he wrong. Once I said I was going to something, I always did it. It was a weird thing about me. I couldn't just back out of something because if I had been determined to do it at a point in time, then I should still want to do it.

I tore my eyes away from the huge waves and looked back at Seth. "You ready?" He asked me hesitantly.

I gulped and bit my tongue. "Ready as I'll ever be," I muttered. Right before I was getting ready to jump I heard someone shout behind us, and I whipped my head around to see a shirtless Paul running towards me. My mouth dropped open, I ripped my hand out of Seth's, and jumped.

The water was a lot colder than I had expected. A whole lot colder. I screamed the whole way down until I plumeted into the water, and it felt like straight ice. I shot down far into the water with my mouth still open in shock, and had water rushing into my mouth and nose. It honestly doesn't get much more stupider than that.

I'm going to die. I am going to die. Great job, Andrea. Marvelous life you've lived. But this is the end, say goodbye. You're dying and it's your own damn fault. Those were the last thoughts that rang through my head before I blacked out.

"Wake up, please, please, _please _wake up," I heard someone mumbling repeatedly, as they hovered over me. I felt two incredible comforting warm hands pushing gently on my stomach, causing me to relax a little bit.

"Breathe Andrea!" I heard someone growl in frustration. Seth? No...I don't think this was Seth. The voice was too deep and husky, and let's admit it. It was way too sexy sounding to be little ole' Seth.

I sat up quickly and felt someone's arms wrap around me and heard a sigh of relief. I started coughing up water uncontrollably and someone rubbing their palms on my back repetively.

I opened my eyes to look at rescuer, but I scowled when I saw who it was. "What the hell do you think you're doing?!" I exclaimed wildly, pushing him away.

The hurt was evident on his face for a second, but was quickly replaced by a look of repulsion. "What am _I_ doing? Oh, I don't know, saving your life?" Paul said sarcastically.

I stood up quickly and wiped the sand off my legs furiously. "I was fine. I don't need your freakin help. Where is Seth?"

"He ran to Emily's to get help." I turned around from him and started walking the other way until I felt his hand spin me around. "Ya know, the least you could do is say thanks!" He yelled in my face.

I looked at him stupidly and tried to push him away, but he didn't budge. "I said I didn't need your help! I would of been completely fine, and I don't want your filthy hands anywhere near me!" I spat back at him.

"Damn you Andrea! Why do you think you have to act like such a spoiled brat all the time? I was trying to be nice and this is what I get in return! This is shit! Sam gets Emily, Jared gets Kim, Jake gets Nessie, Quil gets Claire, and I get stuck with you? You make me want to kill someone!"

I laughed wildly as my hair whipped around in the fierce wind. "Stuck with me? You're the farthest thing from 'stuck' with me! I don't want you anywhere near me, so I don't know why you keep deciding to show up!"

I started to walked away again, but I felt him grab my waist and then felt his hot breath on my ear, sending shivers down my spine. "Don't you dare say you have no desire to be around me, when we both know that's all you want. Don't lie to me, Andrea. You've thought about me. Stop being so stubborn and just admit it. You're not making this easier on either of us."

I faced him again, not realizing how close he had me pulled towards him until I felt my bare stomach come in contact with his chiseled abs. I tried to focus back on his face again, and tried to shove him off of me with little effort. He was right. And he knew it. But how? Cocky prick.

"Get off of me, now," I said murderously. "I said I don't want you anywhere near me, now let me go before I kick you in the balls."

He eased his grip on my waist, and I ripped out of his hands all together. "Andrea..." He started.

"No, Paul. Shut up. I don't care about anything you say, nor do I even want to hear anything slip out of your mouth. Especially not my name. Leave me alone and stop showing up. I don't like you."

He bit his lip and sorrow flashed across his face, but only briefly. It was replaced with that cold, hard glare that seemed to never leave his face. I felt guilty almost immediately, but I told myself I didn't care.

No matter how much he was right, I was never going to admit that it actually pained me to see him walk away with his hands stuffed in his pocket. Liking Paul Meraz just wasn't an option.


	7. Chapter 7

_Andrea's POV_

I shivered and bit my lip as the cold wind hit me, feeling likes knives cutting deeper and deeper into my skin. My feet hurt, I couldn't find my sweatshirt, and my shorts were matted to my thighs. I was miseralbe to say the least.

I didn't know where I was going, and it was definitely about to rain. I looked up at the sky and sighed when I saw the dark clouds hovering together. I wasn't going back to Gram's, that's for sure. I knew she'd just lecture me about yesterday now that Seth wasn't there anymore.

Speaking of Seth, I now had no idea where he was. Paul said something about him going to Emily's for help, but frankly I didn't remember who she was, let alone where she lived. And I definitely didn't need any help...not anymore, obviously. Look like I'd just have to wait this day out and busy myself until it'd be late enough to go back home. Which I wasn't looking forward to.

I groaned to myself and layed back on the pavement. I put my hands over my eyes and then clenched them into fists. I was so frustrated with everything. Paul, Gram, La Push, my parents...just everything in general. Right when I thought life was getting easier, it always got harder. I didn't understand.

"Ya know...laying in the middle of the road leads to dying 9 times out of ten." I heard a playful voice above me say a matter-of-factly. I rolled my eyes and opened them slightly to see Seth staring back down at me.

I slapped the side of his leg and looked back up at the sky. "Seth, where the heck did you go? Thanks for leaving me to die. I could of drowned, you know that? And all you do is run away like a little girl to get help. Thanks, you're my hero."

Seth plopped down beside me and out of the corner of my eye I saw him smirk. He patted my leg and replied, "That's Paul's job, An."

I propped myself up on my elbows and glared at him. "Seriously Seth, don't even go there. I don't want to talk about him. At all," I said menacingly, turning away from him.

Seth let out a laugh and then a more serious look came across his face. He stared straight ahead just like me and asked, "What's wrong with him, though? I don't understand why you don't like him so much. I mean I know you all got into a tiny fight thing yesterday, but you act like you hate him more than anything. I don't get it...it's just not expected."

"To be honest, I don't really know what it is about him. He seemed like an okay person until he opened his mouth. And when I mouth off to people, I'm not used to them firing insults right back at me," I shrugged. "Normally, I'm the only one firing insults."

Seth continued to stare straight into the ocean and looked like he was trying to think of something else to say. I sighed and continued, "And, I feel different around him. It's like part of me wants to shove him off that cliff over there, and the other part of me wants to cling onto his arm and never let him go."

My cheeks flamed red when I realized what I had just said and Seth whipped his head around at me surprised, and smiled. "So, you are attracted to him? I knew it, I knew it, I _KNEW_ IT!"

I raised up a fist and and got close to his face. "Seth Clearwater, I swear if you say so much as one damn word-" I said through my teeth.

Seth laughed loudly and held his hands up. "Woah, Andrea! Calm down! I won't say a word, I promise."

"And plus, it's not like I want to be attracted to him. I mean if a gorgeous model popped out of nowhere, you'd be attracted to her, too. It's definitely not his personality that's compelling me. Simply his looks, nothing more. I want nothing to do with him, in fact." I lied easily.

Seth smirked that stupid smirk that seemed to always be on his face and winked. "Don't worry, your secret is safe with me." I swatted him and he stood up and reached his hand down. "Come on, let's go to Emily's. I'd say dinner is about ready."

I looked at him hesistantly and didn't move. I didn't really know any of these people, and I'm not really a people person. Seth is one of the lucky ones I automatically click too, so I hope he didn't think I was this friendly to everyone.

"Oh, don't worry, Paul won't be there. You've already met mostly everyone. Except for Leah, and I can honestly say she is going to love you. You two are going to get along brilliantly." Seth said with a genuine smile.

I accepted his hand and hopped up to my feet. "What, is she a crazy bitch too?" I joked, as we started to walk down the road some.

Seth flashed a grin at me. "Something like that." I smiled and rolled my eyes, as I felt a rain drop fall on my cheek. I looked over to Seth, but one had already dropped on him too and he was wiping it off of his arm.

I scrunched my nose up in disgust and crossed my arms. "Fantastic. This is going to be a great walk, I love getting drenched in the stupid rain." I said sourly.

Seth of course found my bad mood funny, and laughed at my annoyance. "Oh, no! We don't want the Wicked Witch of the West to melt!" He called back to me as he started running. "Come on, you better hurry!"

I stuck my tongue out at him and flipped him off. "Ha ha ha, very funny Seth. Unfortunately, I probably won't melt...I'm not that evil yet. So I will not be joining you in your little sprint to Emily's."

Seth stopped and looked back at me with a humorous look on his face. "Well I know I don't want to get wet, so in that case..." He jogged back to me and picked me up and threw me over his shoulder. "To Emily's we go!"

I laughed and slapped his back roughly. "Let me down, Seth! I have two legs for a reason, let me use them!"

"You're not fast enough," He argued back. "I want to actually get there on time, and I don't want to look like I just went swimming when I enter the house. Even though some of us basically did, -seeker..."

I giggled again and tried not to focus on the blood rushing to my head. "Yeah you idiot, what happened to that? You said you would jump with me! So much for that you little pansy!"

I was guessing we had arrived since we had now stopped and Seth set me down on my feet in someone's yard. "Did you really just call me a pansy?" He asked, making an angry face.

I smiled cheekily at him and shrugged. "I don't know, did I? And by the way, wipe that look off your face. You're not intimidating anyone."

Just then, the door flew open and I saw an angry looking Paul standing on the porch with a worried looking Jake. Seth looked nervous and called, "What's the issue now?"

Paul shook his head frustratedly and jumped off the porch and walked hastily to the woods. "Seth, I'd shut up if I were you." Jake muttered under his breath, trailing behind Paul. I looked at Seth confused, but he just ignored it and walked towards the porch.

The door opened again and I saw a young woman with long black hair that was very beautiful, despite the scars she had. My eyes flickered quickly from them back to her dark brown eyes as I returned a small smile to the huge one she was sending my way.

"What are you crazy kids doing standing out here in the rain? Seth, I know how much you love pizza pasta so I made four pans of it. Two and a half are already gone. You guys better hurry up and you might get some of the scraps." She said with a laugh.

Seth grabbed my hand and tugged on it. "Come on, Andrea! This is seriously the best stuff ever, and no one cooks better than Emily does! You're going to love it!" Seth rambled on as he drug me into the cozy little house.

Seth led me past the living room and into the kitchen and grabbed us both a plate. I wasn't going to lie, it smelled absolutely delicious and I couldn't wait to eat. I was absolutely starving. But for some reason my mind kept going back to Paul and the look he had on his face when he saw me in the yard. What'd I do wrong this time?

_Paul's POV_

The tree shuddered as I slammed my fist into it, over, and over, and over again. I wanted to scream, tear something apart, and drop kick Seth. And if everyone wasn't back at the house, I'd do all three of those things.

I felt Jake's hands on my shoulders, as he yanked me around to face him. "Paul, get ahold of yourself! Do you not realize how you're coming off to her? As a crazy psycho! This whole mad man act is not helping your case at all!"

I dug my fingers into my scalp, completely frustrated and then let out a loud groan. "Jake, you don't understand! She _hates _me! She freakin likes Seth, I can already tell! His stupid innocent personality and his stupid jokes and his stupid obnoxious laugh and his stupid smile and-"

Jake cut me off and looked at me stupidly. "Paul, have you lost your mind?! You're her imprint for God's sake! She does not like Seth and you and I both know that! Do you not know how this works? No matter how much she wants to, she is not going to be able to resist you, and she knows it too. I can already tell you're starting to affect her."

"Jake, she's literally killing me. That's supposed to me taking her cliff-diving, making her smile, carrying her over my shoulder, teasing her, hugging her, laughing with her, and it's supposed to be me she wants to see. Not him. And it is him, Jake. It's Seth, not me dammit!"

"Paul, you've got to listen to me. You need to calm down. Your temper isn't going to help anything. From what I've seen and heard, she's got a temper just as bad as yours if not worse. What're you gonna do when you two are together and get in a fight? You can't just phase and rip her apart! You have _got_ to get ahold of yourself. She's your soul mate, man. You only get one chance."

I rested my forehead up against the bark of the tree and clenched my hands together. "That's the problem, Jacob," I growled. "She's never going to let me close enough for us to be together. In case you didn't catch the memo, she doesn't like me. She doesn't want anything to do with me. Someone else should've imprinted on her, not me. Someone that can put up with her angry words and psychotic fits. I can't deal with this, it's too much. I'm the wrong guy."

"You're not the wrong guy, Paul. You're just handling it all wrong. We all know you've had your fair share of women, you should know how they do and don't like to be treated. You just have to put forth the effort."

"Jacob, do you not get it? She won't even let me close enough to say hi to her!"

"Work for it, Paul. You're not going to get the girl of your dreams by sitting back and waiting for her to come to you. Because trust me, with a girl like her, you'll just end up empty handed. Get her to open up to you. Find out why she is how she is."

I raised my eyebrow at him and leaned back against the tree again. "Okay, Doctor Phil. When did you become the wise one?"

We started walking again and Jake smiled slyly and slapped me on the back lightly. "When have I not been the wise one?"


	8. Chapter 8

_Andrea's POV_

I hovered behind Seth with an annoyed look on my face, clearly not wanting to be here. I told Seth I wouldn't fit in here. Everyone was too friendly, happy, and well...too much like a family. This was like going to one of your friend's family dinners. Awkward and uncomfortable.

I nibbled on my lip and looked around. I had already met everyone, but I still felt like I didn't know any of them. Jared was nice, tall and handsome. Heck, they were all tall and handsome. Quil was exceptionally funny, or so I've heard, but he hasn't managed to get me to crack a smile yet. Embry was more serious and quiet, I learned this by his simple nod to acknowledge me. Brady and Collin seemed to be the youngest, even though they looked about five years older than me. Their goofy personalities gave away their secret, though. I hadn't really gotten an impression on Jake yet since the only times I had seen him he had been chasing Paul down. And we all know what my impression of Paul was.

Sam and Emily both made me jealous. Sam was a gentleman, and I wanted someone to look at me with as much adoration in their eyes as he did Emily. Emily was beautiful despite her flaws, and her kindness radiated off of her.

I took a sip of my water and looked around. Everyone was kind of doing their own thing. Seth was playing some video game with Brady and Collin. Jared, Sam, and Embry were playing cards. Quil was keeping a little girl named Claire busy by coloring with her, and Emily was now making brownies. Then there was me. Sitting in the corner anxiously twirling a piece of my hair around my finger.

"Pssst.." I heard someone hiss from beside me. I turned around startled and saw the front door cracked open. I saw a finger stick through it and motion me towards it. I looked around confused, but no one else seemed to notice it. I stood up slowly and stuck my head out the door cautiously.

I saw a pretty girl with her hands on her hips looking back at me. She had short black hair, a muscular build, and the same frown on her face that seemed to never leave mine. I already liked her.

I raised an eyebrow at her and crossed my arms over my chest. "Were you uh, motioning towards me?"

She rolled her eyes and started to walk down the porch steps. "Obviously," She called back to me. "Now come on. I didn't drive all the way down here for you to not come with me."

She turned her head around to glance at me again when she was halfway to the beat up car I was assuming was hers. "Wait a second? Who the hell are you and what makes you think I'm going with you?" I asked her, with a hint of attitude in my voice.

She smirked and leaned against her car. "Seth was right, for once. I think I am going to like you. I'm Leah, Seth's big sister. Your neighbor, the girl I'm sure you've heard nothing about," She motioned towards the house with her hand. "_They_ don't really like explaining me to new people. It ruins the fun of me making a fabulous impression on them myself."

I grinned widely at her and stepped off the porch. "Actually, I have heard about you. Seth told me we would make perfect friends. I don't know too much about you, but I'm beginning to think he's right."

She crawled into the car and poked her head out the window. "Well, come on. Are you coming or not?" She asked as she started the engine.

I jogged to the car and climbed into the passenger seat. No way I was sticking around there with that big happy family. "So, where are we going?"

She popped a piece of gum into her mouth and turned the radio down a little bit. "Well, you're going to call your grandma and tell her that you're spending the night with me. I'm going to call my mom and tell her I'm spending the night with you."

I was still confused at what the plans were. I stuck my arm out the window and leaned my head against the back of the seat, completely at ease. "So what are we going to do?" I asked casually.

She turned her head to look at me and laughed. "Listen, Andrea. I haven't heard much about you, but I've heard enough to make me spike an interest in you. I'm not a friendly person, I hate just about everyone. So, I surprised even myself when I wanted to hangout with someone I didn't even know. I like trouble, and I love deliberately doing wrong. I know you're the same, so don't bother denying it. We're going to go sit by the beach all day and then get drunk!"

I had a smile stretching across my face and I smiled. "Sounds brilliant," I agreed, turning back up the radio. Leah giggled and sped up. I turned towards her excitedly and unbuckled my seatbelt. "Wanna do something reckless?"

She looked at me curiously and a sly smile slipped onto her face. "Whatcha got in mind? She asked, pulling her truck over on the side of the road.

"Okay, when I say 'Go' I want you to drive. Fast." I said, half of my body already out of the window. I slipped my shoes off my feet and heaved myself up onto the very top of the car. Luckily the car wasn't very wide, so I layed on my stomach and outstretched my arms and gripped onto each sides of the car tightly. "Go!" I yelled eagerly.

The best thing about all of this was, Leah didn't even question me. She didn't stop me to ask why I was crawling out of her window and on to the top of her car. She didn't ask if I had lost my mind, or if I wanted to get killed. When I called the word, 'Go', her foot hit the pedal and down the road we went.

On the bright side, if I flew off I'd probably just end up in the bed of the truck. She blared the music and I had to sing along when I heard it was _She Will Be Loved. _I was having the time of my life. My hair blowing in the wind, singing at the top of my lungs, and driving down endless roads surrounded my nothing but open land. I think this was the feeling people got when they thought of the word "Freedom".

She turned left sharply and that was where my freedom ended. My fingers simply could not hold on any longer, and off the truck I went. I went flying into a grassy field, and the whole way down to the ground I swear my heart was not beating.

I hit the ground with a hard thunk, and I layed still, in fear of how many pieces I was in. I kept my eyes shut tightly, afraif to open them, but not in all that much pain. I heard a car screech to a stop and a door fly open. I squinted my eyes open and had to stifle back a laugh when I saw Leah sprinting towards me, looking like she had just seen a ghost.

She skidded to a stop and fell to her knees, grabbing my shoulders roughly. "Andrea! Andrea, are you okay?! Answer me please! Andrea please open your eyes, move, do something! Please don't die, oh my lord, oh my lord, please Andrea, be okay!" She practically yelled down to me. Okay, I had had my fun. It was time to stop killing her with guilt and worry.

I slowly smiled and I heard her gasp in shock. I started giggling uncontrollably and opened my eyes. "So, the heartless bitch does have feelings!"

Her eyes were furious, but I could tell she was trying her best not to smile. "Andrea, you're lucky if I don't kill you! Are you seriously kidding me right now?! I thought you were dead! Get up now!"

I stood up shakily and felt a sharp pain in my right thigh. "Oww," I whined, still laughing. She narrowed her eyes at me and started walking back to the truck.

"No, wait, I'm serious! There really is something wrong with my leg, I just don't know what." I said between laughs, as I limped back to the car. She hopped in the bed of the truck and then crawled onto the top of the truck.

"Should of held on tighter, then. Not my fault, you pansy!" She called down to me with a humorous look on her face. I put my hands on my hips and looked back up at her confused.

"What are you doing, Leah?" I asked her.

She looked back at me stupidly. "It's my turn, you idiot. Now get in the car, place your foot on the pedal and drive. Fast." She said with a wink.

I chuckled and threw my hands up. "Leah, did you not just witness what can happen? I don't know if you can handle-"

"Oh shut up and drive!" She said interrupting me. I shrugged and climbed into the car. Looks like I had my fun, now it was her turn. Little did she know I was an awful driver, so she had no clue what she was getting herself into. This was definitely the start to a beautiful friendship.

I started the car again, and blasted the music up all the way. I heard her yell, "Go", and then I took off. I was pretty sure I could hear her laughing from all the way down here, and that just fueled my fire even more to do more crazy stuff. I hadn't had this much fun since I stole my ex boyfriend's old car.

Fortunately, this round of extravagant riding didn't end up like the first one. We actually ended up at first beach in one piece, and Leah was still hanging on firmly to the top of the car. I had no idea how she did it. But when she hopped down and I saw her biceps I had kind of an idea.

"That was seriously incredible," She breathed heavily. "I haven't had that much fun in years! We are seriously exactly alike. I don't know how long we're gonna be able to hang out before we both end up in jail. I can't wait for this friendship." She said happily.

I laughed half-heartedly and wiped some sweat off of my brow. It was unusally hot for La Push, and I was loving the sun beating down onto me. "Hey, Leah? You think you could run me over to Gram's so I could get a bag of stuff? Like my bathing suit and a change of clothes?"

She nodded and we both got back into the car quickly. This day was going to be absolutely amazing! We drove back to Gram's, and she went into her house to get a suit while I snuck back into mine to grab some clothes.

I edged the door open quietly, and sighed in relief when I saw Gram lying on the couch asleep. I creeped down the hallway and into my room, careful not to wake her. I grabbed my tiny black bikini, and some jean shorts and a plain white tank top. I grabbed my sunglassed and a hair tie off of my dresser, and made my way back outside to the car.

Leah was already waiting on me, with the windows down and John Mayer playing lowly on the radio. I slipped into the passenger seat and smiled. "Ready!"

She returned a grin and pulled out and we were back on our way to the beach. We arrived a good four minutes later, and we both took turns changing into our bikinis in the truck. I threw my hair up in a ponytail and put my sunglasses on. "Let's go catch some waves," I urged Leah, when she layed down on a towel in the san.

"Heck no! Not right now. Are you crazy? We never get sun like this in La Push, I'm soaking up as much as possible. Go catch some for me though...I'll be out there whenever the sun goes away."

I rolled my eyes and made my way down to the ocean. I never enjoyed laying out that much, frankly it just bored me. A lot of things bored me, though. I was one of those people that had to be constantly up and moving.

Despite the warm temperature, the water still sent shivers up my spine as it edged between my toes. I stepped further into the ocean, ignoring the goosebumps making an appearance on my arms and legs. I shivered once more and then went underwater once I made it to my waist.

I came back up feeling rejuvenated, and no longer cold. I floated out there for a little while, just relaxing and thinking about nothing. The sun eventually started to go down, and I finally made my way out of the water. I walked back up to Leah napping in the sand and kicked her gently with my foot. "Wake up, dummy. It's getting dark. Break out this alcohol, I've been craving it."

She looked at me grumpily and pointed towards the truck. "Get it yourself, alcoholic. It's under my seat in a bag." I shrugged her words off and ventured into the truck to get what I've been looking forward to. I shook my head at my own thoughts, thinking how pathetic I was.

I looked down at the bottle my fingers were tightly gripping and bit my lip. I was honestly scared that one day I would be dependant on this stuff. I wanted to stop drinking every chance I got, because I've definitely have had enough drunk nights to last me for a lifetime, and I kept telling myself that I would eventually stop altogether. That night just wouldn't be tonight.

I trotted back over to Leah and plopped down beside her happily. I cracked open the bottle, and Leah now looked less tired and more excited for whatever our night was going to consist of. I was beginning to think I would never have a dull moment with her. She was just the kind of friend I've always needed in my life.

We shared the Vodka, and eventually it's poison started to set it. I suddenly felt giddy, like I was on top of the world. The sky was now completely black, and the moon was our only light. "An...Can can I call you that, An? Do you mind? Anyways, An, I just wanted to tell you that I really have had a majorally perfect time with yourself this wonderful cool night," Leah slurred happily. She was definitely drunk.

I giggled like a little girl and patted her head. "Of course you can call me that, Lee. Can I call you that? Go to sleep, Lee. You're not looking too good." I said, suddenly feeling frightened for reasons unknown.

She didn't respond, and I glanced over when I heard a snore escape her nose. I groaned and rolled over onto my stomach. I put my head into my hands, all of a sudden feeling frustrated. I was all alone now.

I stood up and stumbled all the way down to the water. No way was I letting her be a damper on my night. I was going to take a walk to sober up, and maybe find Seth. Yeah, I'd find Seth and he'd take care of me. After all I wasn't feeling to well..my stomach was cramping and my head was pounding. I shouldn't of finished the rest of that bottle off. My vision was semi-blurry, and I couldn't walk straight. I was a hot mess.

I walked a little ways farther down the beach until my legs refused to go any farther. My head wasn't really helping me either. I was near the edge of the woods now, and I wasn't really sure how I had gotten here. I saw something step out of the woods shyly and I narrowed my eyes, trying to see what it was.

"Wolfy? Wolfffffy...Is that you Wolfy?" I whispered dramatically. The wolf stepped out of the woods, and it was indeed Wolfy. The wolf trotted up to me and licked my face. I started giggling crazily, and then hiccups started to escape my drunken lips.

I grabbed Wolfy and breathed my hot breath into his ear. "Wolfy...Wolfy...bud, I'm totally smashed right now," I said quietly, and then busted out into a fit of laughter. The wolf's eyes seemed to widen, and then it sprinted back into the woods, hurting my feelings a bit more than an animal should ever be capable of.

"Are you gonna leave me too? Seriously? Just like everyone else..you damn mutt," I yelled after it, trying my best to stand up. I felt hot tears running down my cheeks and all of a sudden I found myself sobbing. It felt good to cry, but physically I didn't feel good at all. I was ready to crash. My chest was heaving and I started to walk again, but I felt two strong, warm arms wrap themselves around my torso. "Sh, shh.." I heard them breathe into my ear.

I spun around scared to death, until I realized who it was. My mouth wanted to scream and cuss at him, but my body wanted something entirely different. An accidental whimper escaped my lips, and I buried my face into Paul's chest, savoring his warmth.

He pulled back gently and looked at me concerned. "Andrea, are you drunk?

I scowled at him and pushed him away. "No you moron, I act this emotional all the time! Obviously!" I half-yelled at him, as I took another step away from him.

"Hey, hey..." He said soothingly, wrapping me back up in his arms. I felt his hot breath tickle my neck, and my senses were on full alert as his rock hard body was pressed up against mine. Why does he do this to me? I don't even know him. I'm supposed to depsise him.

I felt his fingers drawing circles on my bare back, and it just came to my attention that I was still in my skimpy bikini. I looked up at him sheepishly and pushed him off again. "Paul...I gotta go now," I said turning around.

He grabbed my hand again, causing me to shiver. I was officially pathetic now. "Andrea, where do you plan on going? Why are you out here at midnight by yourself, completely smashed?" I caught the anger in his voice. Why did he freakin care what I did anyways?

I yanked my hand out of his and looked at him annoyed. "I'm here with Leah. We're spending the night on the beach."

Paul looked at me as if I was insane. "Like hell you are! You obviously cannot go back to your grandma's, so you're coming back to my place." He said firmly.

"Excuse me? You can't tell me what to do," I slurred.

He looked at me defiantly. "My house, or I can turn you into your Grandma. Your choice, Andrea."

I frowned, and he smirked, knowing he had won this battle. Stupid moron.


	9. Chapter 9

_Andrea's POV_

"Paul, I can't just leave her here without me, she's gonna be so maaaaaad..." I whined pathetically as Paul half drug me down the road. "Why do I have to go away? Why can't you just go away?"

Paul rolled his eyes, and kept dragging me down the road. "Andrea, you're not even making any sense. This is exactly why I didn't let you drink the other night. Do you not have any common sense? This was a terrible idea. And trust me when I say Leah is a big girl and will completley okay."

"Paul, get off of me! I don't even know why you care so much, you barely know me. Stop acting like my dad," My eyes widened and my hand flew to my mouth. "Wait, wait..no, I'm sorry, please don't say anything mean about my family like you did before."

Paul's eye softened and a frown appeared on his face. He stopped walking and placed his big hand on my flushed cheek. I tried to ignore the feeling I got when he touched me, but I just couldn't shake it. Even the slightest movement he made towards me had my heart fluttering like crazy. I hated it.

"Andrea, I never got the chance to apologize for that. I'm real sorry...I, I didn't mean any of it," He looked like he was at a loss for words. "Sometimes I just lose my temper, and I say things that I never should...and I'm just an angry person."

I found it weird that how he was describing himself described me perfectly, too. But they also described Leah. So, why did Leah and I click so well, but Paul and I didn't? Maybe it was because I was so stubborn. He was trying to be my friend, I could see it in his eyes. But Paul was two-sided, as well. I could see straight through the guy.

"No, Paul, it's okay I guess. Just don't say anything like that again. You don't know anything about them, or me." My head was pounding now, and I wasn't in the mood to argue. That's probably why I gave up so easy. Half of me was saying to scream at him, and the other half was telling me to stop resisting him. This was an internal war between my brain and heart. I have had this war before inside me, and from experience I've learned the brain always knows best.

"I know them and you better than you think..." Paul muttered underneath his breath as he started to drag me down the road again.

I tore my hand out of his hand again, causing him to turn around in surprise. "Do you think that I can't hear you? This is your problem, Paul! You're a jackass who doesn't know how to shut up! I told you not to talk about it, dammit!"

I stormed past him and I heard him hot on my trails. He grabbed my shoulder and spun me around. "I'm the one with the problem? Andrea, when's the last time you've looked in the mirror? Sure, I barely know you, but it's not hard to realize you have some bad things happen to you to make you this bitter! I'm not completely stupid! Anyone can see it, you're just too damn stubborn to admit it!"

My lip quivered like a child's and I shakily took in a breath. I felt so weak right now. So absolutely weak, and drained of energy. I stayed quiet and couldn't find the courage to look into Paul's dark eyes, in fear of letting to much emotion show. So, I just looked down at my feet.

Paul's arms snaked around my waist, and surprisingly I found it comforting. At least for now, anyways. I furiously wiped away at the tears that were betraying me, and Paul just held me closer to his body. I slipped my arms around his neck and I head him inhale slightly. "Andrea...come on, let's go home." He said softly, his chin resting on the top of my head. I so knew I was going to regret this in the morning.

_Paul's POV_

I honestly don't know if there had ever been a time that I was more scared than when Andrea whispered into my ear that she was drunk. I bolted away from her so fast, so I could phase back and rescue her. She could of gotten killed if I wouldn't of been the crazy stalker wolf that I am!

And who in the hell did Leah think she was? Getting my imprint completley trashed and then just leaving her to do whatever she please? Typical Leah. Not caring for anyone but her own damn self.

I carefully lifted Andrea off of her feet, frightened by what her reaction would be. She surprised me by nestling her head into my neck. This was how things were supposed to be. But it broke my heart to know she was only acting like this because she was drunk. If I had asked her to stay with me to try and help her when she was sober, she would've spit in my face. I didn't get her.

I walked the short distance back to my house, the atmosphere light and quiet. Neither one of us spoke the whole way home until I started to unlock the door. Andrea's head flew up, and looked at me with wide eyes. "Wait..Paul, is your mom home?" She hissed.

I chuckled lowly and shook my head no. "Andrea, I'm 21. I don't live with my mom anymore. And even if I did, she couldn't get mad at me for bringing home a drunk girl. I'm not a teenager anymore, ya know." I said as I eased open the door.

I was very much aware of the fact that she was still in a wet bathing suit, and her damp hair hanging down her back and makeup stained eyes told me that she needed to be cleaned up a little bit. I set her down gently, and she looked around my living room, seeming to be at a loss for words.

She hugged herself tightly, and a shiver richoeted through her body. She looked at me uneasily, as if trying to tell me something, but I was probably the only wolf that couldn't read their imprint effortlessely.

"Andrea, do you want me to get you some-" I started to offer her some of my dry clothes to sleep in, but her eyes widened and her face started growing very sickly. Her hands flew to her mouth, and she darted to the right down my hallway, in desperate search of a bathroom.

I flew down the hallway and found her on her knees, vomiting into the toilet. I fell down to my knees beside her and used my hands to pull her hair back. One of her arms fell limply to her side and she choked back a sob. My hand found a place on her bare back and rubbed it soothingly.

She looked up at me and her face was pale white and her eyes had bags underneath of them. She looked like she hadn't slept in weeks. I just wanted to pick her up and hold her tightly, then make her some soup and let her fall asleep in my arms. That wasn't really an option, though.

She put her hands over her face and pulled away from my embrace. She leaned her head up against the wall and groaned quietly. "Please leave, Paul. I'm disgusting myself, I don't even want to know what I look like from your view right now."

I scooted closer to her, and pretended to ignore that I saw her inch further away from me. "Andrea, I don't care what you look like. I'm not leaving you, you're in awfully bad shape right now. You need sleep."

She was so damn beautiful. Even with her hair in a frumpy mess, mascara running down her cheeks, and chapped lips. But those weren't the things I noticed. I noticed the glint in her eyes every time I said her name. I noticed the few freckles dancing along her cheekbones, and I noticed her ever-green eyes that covered up her heartache. I noticed the way she bit her lip when contemplating something important, and I noticed when she didn't know what to say she twirled her fingers.

I wanted to know everything about this girl. I wanted to know everything from her middle name, down to her 1st grade teacher. My heart ached to know why she is the way she is, and what made her heart turn to stone. It wasn't hard to notice the laugh lines on her face, even if they were barely there. She wasn't always so bitter...she couldn't of been.

She slumped her head to the side, and rested it on her shoulder. A sigh escaped her lips, and she closed her eyes. I opened my mouth to say something, but she opened her eyes again and stood up slowly. She stared staight ahead, not really looking at anything in particular. What was going through her mind?

I stood up and toucher her arm slightly. "Hey...you okay, Andrea?"

_Andrea's POV_

To be honest, I wasn't okay. Not in the least bit. But was I going to let Paul know that? Of course not. But then again, did I ever let anyone know when I wasn't okay? No. That didn't matter, though. I had an image to uphold. A tough girl didn't look very tough when she cried.

I pulled away from his mesmorizing tough, and crossed my arms, almost protectively. "I'm okay," I said, my voice weak. I hated myself for that. I especially hated myself when his eyes softened and all I could see on his face was pity. Pity for my stupid actions, and that's the one thing I despised most. Pity. I could pity myself all I wanted, and hell, I'd been known to throw myself one or two pity parties every so often. But as soon as anyone else pitied me for it, the simple word 'pity' made me want to vomit.

My head was still pounding ferociously from the posion they called alcohol, and Paul could see right through my lies. Before I knew it, Paul had lifted me into his arms, causing me to melt into his warmth. When had I become so vulnerable?

"Paul, let me down," I protested. Instead of putting me down, he just held me tighter and took me into a bedroom I was assuming was his. He set me down gently on the bed, and wrapped the covers around me.

He switched the lamp off that was on the bedside table and sighed quietly. "Andrea, I know this is the last place you want to be, and you can leave as soon as you wake up. But please just promise me you'll stay here and get rest tonight. I don't want you sneaking out and getting hurt, or into more trouble." He admitted.

"Paul, can I ask you something?" My voice cracked a little, and I didn't make eye contact with him. This alcohol was making me extra emotional tonight, and I was probably going to beat myself up for it tomorrow.

Paul nodded, and I took a deep breath. "Sometimes you act like you hate me. Other times you act like all you want for me is to be safe. I don't get it. That's one of the reasons I don't like you. You're not giving me any closure. I don't like feeling unsure of things, and every feeling I get from you is nothing but pure confusion. Do you do this to every girl you meet?"

Paul chuckled and patted my leg. "Nah, not exactly. But unfortunately, I'm not one of those sappy guys who spill their thoughts out to girls. I'm one of the ones you actually have to work for, if you want to know what's underneath all this confusion."

I smirked and rolled my eyes. "Too bad I'm lazy. Can't make any promises that I'll be working to figure out things that aren't all that important in my life. I was simply curious, nothing else. Don't get your hopes up."

Paul narrowed his eyes and made his way to the bedroom door. "You're a piece of work, Andy. You know that?"

I leaned back and bit my lip. "So I've been told," He flipped out the light and was halfway out the door when I stopped him again. "And hey, idiot. When did I say it was okay for a nickname?"

Paul stuck his head back in the room and grinned slyly. "One thing you'll learn quick is that I don't need your permission to do anything. Don't take it personally, I don't really care for anyone's permission. Therefore, I do what I want, when I want."

"We're more alike than I thought," I muttered.

"Get your ass to sleep. I'll see you in the morning. Don't dream of me too much," Paul said confidently.

"A little cocky, are we?"

Paul winked and shut the door behind him. I sank down into the bed and pulled the covers up around me. Truth is, I was praying that I didn't dream about him. His irresistable looks were charming me to death, and even his annoying personality was attracting me in ways I didn't know were possible.

I lightly punched the wall and let out a frustrated groan. I couldn't help but grin when I thought I heard a snicker from the hallway. This boy really knew how to get to me. Kudos to you, Paul. Kudos to you.


	10. Chapter 10

_Andrea's POV_

I woke up to the smell of bacon and sausage. I stretched and wiggled my toes, and opened my eyes slightly. I looked around the unfamiliar room and gasped a bit when I realized where I was. I spent the night at Paul's house. What the hell? I needed to leave. Now.

I hopped out of bed and peeked out into the hall. I needed to get out of here ASAP, and without him knowing. I crept down the hallway and spotted the front door. Jackpot!

I tiptoed over to the door and glanced behind me. From the front door, you could see directly into the kitchen. In front of the stove, I saw Paul, shirtless, frying bacon. And let me tell you, that sight did not hurt my eyes one bit.

As he flipped the bacon, the muscles in his back emphasized. His jeans were hanging dangerously low on his hips and from the back view he looked simply scrumpitious.

Shit! What am I thinking?! This is Paul. You don't like him, remember? I tore my eyes away from his mouth watering figure, and eased the door open slowly.

"Leaving so soon?" I heard him call from behind me. I shut my eyes tightly and frowned. Now I'm caught. Just frickin lovely. I turned around to see him looking at me amused.

"Uh, yeah? I have somewhere I need to be. Soon," I said curtly. "So, thanks for letting me stay. Bye."

Paul chuckled darkly and raised an eyebrow. "You mean to tell me that you're going out looking like that?"

I grimaced at him thinking he was talking about my face, but my cheeks flamed red when I looked down and realized what he was talking about. I still had my bathing suit on, and I had a huge tee shirt hanging loosely off me, coming to mid thigh. His tee shirt, that is.

"Erm...well," I started, embarrassedly. "I don't really have any other clothes, so I kind of have no choice. Not that it's any of your business, though."

Paul smirked at me and turned around, to finish frying the bacon. "Well, since it's none of my business, and you seem like you want nothing to do with me, you should probably take my shirt off now. Leave it at the door." He said evily.

I snorted, trying not to laugh. What was that supposed to do, send me flying towards him begging for him to let me keep this shirt on, and maybe even ask for a pair of sweats? Probably not. A lot of things had no effect on me, and walking home in a bikini was one of the things I couldn't care less about.

I shimmied the shirt off, and launched it at the back of his head. He jerked around, confused, and I walked out the door. I squinted my eyes at the sun blinding me, and hopped off of the porch. I was halfway out of the yard when the front door opened and I heard Paul laughing.

I turned around to see him grinning cheekily and he threw his hands up in the air. "Hey now, I said leave it by the front door. Not chuck it at me."

I shrugged and cocked an eyebrow at him. "Look at me and tell me if it looks like I care what you ask me to do."

Still grinning; he motioned towards me. "Come here, Andy," He cooed jokingly. I backed up deciding to tease him a bit, and he took another step towards me. "Come on now, don't leave. I was just messin' around. At least stay for breakfast. I made it for you, ya know."

I bit back a smile and placed my hands on my hips. "You're a big guy, Paul. I'm pretty sure you can handle that food by yourself. I have faith in you."

He eased his way towards me and flashed a mesmorizing half-smile at me. He stuck out his lap and I let out a small laugh. "Please, Andy," He whined. "Please."'

I ran a hand through my hair and bit my lip, still teasing him. He pleaded with me through his eyes, and I couldn't help but want to say yes. "Well...I guess since you said please."

He smiled a smile that made my heart melt, which resulted in me wanting to punch myself right in the face. He beckoned for me to follow him, and I rolled my eyes and trailed behind him back into the house.

He led me into the kitchen, and pulled out a chair for me. I smirked at him and sat down. He poured me a cup of Orange Juice, and placed some bacon and sausage in front of me. "Paul, this is all really lovely and everything but.." I picked up a piece of sausage and looked at it anxiously.

Paul widened his eyes and looked at me horrified. "You're a vegetarian." He said, finishing my sentence.

I laughed loudly and shook my head. "Hell no! I love meat. But, the last time I ate sausage I puked everywhere and I haven't eaten it since. It just really isn't appetizing to me," I picked up a piece of bacon and licked my lips. "Bacon on the other hand..."

Paul's shoulders slumped, and his face relaxed. He sighed dramatically and then smiled. "Thank God. Cause I was about to say, if you were a vegetarian there's another reason why we don't get along..."

I nibbled on a piece of bacon, and rested my chin on my hand. "We have a lot of those already, don't we?" I teased.

Paul tilted his head to the side and took a sip out of his glass. "I suppose we do."

I hopped up and walked over to the counter. I picked up the crumpled up tee shirt and slipped it back over my head. I looked out the window briefly, and suddenly I felt Paul's breath in my ear and his hands resting on the small of my back.

"Now Andrea," He started. "Finally decide to make yourself decent again?" He asked playfully.

I turned around quickly and pushed him off of me, a giggle escaping my lips. "You're one to talk, you idiot! Look at yourself! Too cool for a tee shirt?"

"I'm afraid so," Paul says, his smile still in place. He tugs my hand so I vault forward, my body colliding with his. "But then again, you never asked me to put one on."

The sudden contact registers in my mind, and sends my heart beat into a frenzy. I breathe deeply, inhaling his scent. I smell several different scents, but one in particular spikes my curiousity. "You smell like the forest," I stated a matter-of-factly.

Paul throws me a dimpled grin and raises an eyebrow. "That was kind of random."

"Well, I mean, since I'm kind of er...pressed up against you and whatnot," I mumble awkwardly. "And my sense do work, surprisingly. I was just saying."

Before Paul gets the chance to reply, I hear a soft ringtone. It takes a moment for it to register that it's my phone ringing from Paul's bedroom. There's only one person that cares enough about me to be calling this early.

I tore myself out of Paul's grip and bounded down the hallway. Please, please, please still be on the line. I swung open his door, and yanked my phone off the dresser.

It read: One missed call from Sophie.

I inwardly groaned and threw my phone down onto the bed. Damn it! The first time she freakin calls me and I'm pressed up against some arrogant idiot telling him what he smells like.

What sucks the most was that I couldn't call her back, because she was probably calling me in secret. Mom strictly said there was to be no contact between us, as part of the punishment. The phone vibrated twice and my heart leaped out of my chest.

I dove for the phone again, and was a bit disappointed when I saw it was just a text from Sophie. That would have to do until she could sneak in another call to me, though.

Paul appeared in the door way and looked at me questioningly. I held a finger up at him and opened the text message.

"Hey, An. Thanks for answering the phone! Love you too. Nah, just kidding. I really did want to talk to you, though. I miss you so much already. I'm sorry I haven't had the chance to call or text you, until now. But Thank God you didn't text or call me, like I told you to. Mom took my phone the second she got back from the airport. Didn't even give me a reason. Whatta bitch. But really, come home if you can. I don't know what to do. Dad came home at about 3 last night, and tried to crawl into bed with me. He didn't touch me of course, probably because I crawled out the window and stayed the night at Amanda's. What an ass ripping I had waiting on me when I got home too. Anyways, I love you sis. I'll call you as soon as I have the chance. Hope you're having fun. See ya soon. Oh, and don't reply! Mom's staring at me as I text this." It said.

I sighed and shook my head, suddenly feeling sick with worry. I drew in a shaky breath, and tried not to imagine what was said or done to Soph when she got back from leaving the house without asking. I bit my lip, feeling frustrated and abashed.

Paul was beside me in an instant, and placed a warm hand on my knee. "Andrea, what's wrong? You're upset."

I stood up, suddenly feeling not comfortable. I walk meekly to the door, and the hurt is evident in Paul's eyes. I frown, not liking the feeling I get when I know I caused the look in his eyes.

"It's just, well, I gotta go. Gram texted me, and she said I need to get home as soon as possible. She didn't really give me a reason why...but I gotta go," I was already halfway out the door. "Thanks for everything!" I called back rushedly.

One thing was for sure, I really needed to get the fuck out of La Push.


End file.
